Story of Death
by TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Di Tokyo, terdapat sebuah tim pembunuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang samurai berambut ungu. Mereka menyatu dengan satu niat yang sama, yaitu menghapus pemilik 7 dosa mematikan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Di Tokyo, terdapat sebuah tim pembunuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang samurai berambut ungu. Dia memiliki 2 anak angkat yang memiliki bakat psikopat yang amat hebat, serta 3 orang psikopat yang sangat professional. Mereka menyatu dengan satu niat yang sama, yaitu menghapus pemilik 7 dosa mematikan.

Disclaimed

Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan punya Nitsuki, tapi ceritanya milik Nitsuki.

Nitsuki gak tau mau bilang apa, jadi yang bisa Nitsuki bilang "SELAMAT MEMBACA, I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE TIME FOR READING"

Chapter 1 : Gadis Rembulan Merah & Pemuda Berbintang Darah.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning sebahu terus menatap cerminnya yang berwarna kuning emas, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah topeng karnaval yang sangat cantik. seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng karnaval yang identik dengannya menghampiri gadis itu "Sudah waktunya" gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua keluar. seorang wanita berambut pink memandang mereka "Kalian akan turun?" keduanya mengangguk, kemudian pemuda itu membuka pintu "Kami pergi" kemudian mereka keluar dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, di sebuah gang sempit dan gelap.

"UWAAA!"

CRASH!

Pemuda itu memandang korban sang gadis dengan dingin, kemudian gadis itu menatapnya dan tersenyum "Hei Len, aku boleh memberi dia 'tanda' kan?" pemuda itu mengangguk "Ya" kemudian gadis itu mencabut pisaunya yang menancap tepat di jantung korbannya, kemudian dia menusuk jantungnya berkali – kali, cipratan darah membasahi wajah dan topeng gadis itu.

kemudian seolah belum puas dengan aksinya, gadis itu menggoreskan berbagai luka sayatan di tubuh dan lengan korbannya. rambut biru sang korban kini telah berlumuran darah, kemudian dia segera memotong leher sang korban dengan cepat dan kasar, Len menghela nafas. kemudian dia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi "Moshi moshi?" (Halo?)

"Anata wa soko ni nani o shite iru? (Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?)"

Len menghela nafas, dia tahu suara wali mereka. pria berambut ungu yang selalu membawa pedang samurai "Menemani Rin" sementara itu gadis yang dipanggil Rin sedang menguliti wajah korbannya sambil bersenandung kecil, Len hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku saudari kembarnya.

"Fukki" (kembali)

Pemuda itu menatap jam tangannya "Aku mengerti" kemudian dia memutuskan telpon mereka dan menatap Rin yang sedang membedah perut korbannya dan mengeluarkan seluruh organ dalam korban tersebut, Len menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu gadis itu "Sudah waktunya kita pulang" gadis itu cemberut sambil memainkan usus korbannya "Aku masih belum selesai"

"Segera selesaikan dan kita segera pulang, ayah sudah menelponku" Rin mengangguk, kemudian dia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan kasar. Setelah selesai kedua anak kembar itu segera kembali ke 'rumah'.

Keesokan harinya

Seluruh warga kota gempar dengan penemuan mayat di dekat tempat sampah, keadaan korban sangat menggenaskan. Dengan kepala terpenggal dilengkapi dengan wajahnya dikuliti habis – habisan, serta tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sayatan – sayatan dan dan usus yang melilit tubuhnya, dan organ – organ dalam yang bereceran di sekitarnya.

Keadaan yang sedemikian rupa membuat seluruh warga yang melihatnya memuntahkan isi perut mereka. Sementara itu, Len dan yang lainnya mendengar berita tersebut dari koran edisi pagi yang sampai di rumah mereka. Rin tersenyum senang saat membaca berita tentang _hasil karya_-nya dimuat halaman pertama.

"Lihat, 'mainan'ku jadi halaman pertama. Padahal itu tidak begitu bagus" wanita berambut pink yang duduk di depan Rin menatapnya dengan datar "Hentikan Rin" gadis itu agak cemberut, kemudian dia menatap Len "Len, nanti malam kita berburu lagi ya?"

"Kalau perintah dari ayah sudah turun, aku akan menemanimu lagi" Rin menggembungkan pipinya "Ayolah~" pemuda itu menghela nafasnya "Akan kutanyakan kepada ayah" wanita berambut pink itu berdiri dan melihat jam dinding "Sudah waktunya kalian pergi sekolah"

"Aku mengerti" kemudian mereka berdua bersiap, tidak lama kemudian "Kami pergi" kemudian mereka pergi ke sekolah, seorang gadis berambut merah berlari sambil memanggil gadis itu "Rin! Hei, tunggu aku!" Rin menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum "Ayo cepat, Teto!"

"Kau sudah dengar berita pembunuhan itu?" Rin mengangguk, gadis berambut kuning itu tersenyum manis "Kita harus berhati-hati, kurasa pembunuh itu masih haus darah" Teto sedikit merinding saat mendengar ucapan temannya itu "Kurasa kau memang benar, apa kau tahu siapa korbannya?"

"Gallerian Marlon, bukankah dia salah satu hakim terkenal? Tapi sayangnya… yah, kau tahu…" Teto mengangguk "Sayangnya dia terkenal karena dia seorang koruptor" Rin mengangguk senang, dalam hatinya, gadis itu ingin tertawa saat mendengar diskusi dan perdebatan tentang pembantaian salah satu _hasil karya_ miliknya.

Setelah sekolah selesai, Rin segera menghampiri Len yang menunggu gadis itu di depan gerbang "Malam ini Luka-neesan yang beraksi" Rin tersenyum manis "Aah… sayang sekali, tapi baiklah, itu bukan masalah besar. Apa master yang memberitahumu?" pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian mereka kembali ke rumah mereka.

Wanita berambut pink itu menyambut mereka, Rin tersenyum dan merapikan sepatunya "Malam ini giliran Nee-san kan? Siapa yang akan jadi mainan Nee-san?" wanita itu mengangguk, kemudian dia melihat file yang berada di atas meja "Gumi, gadis ini diduga melakukan pembunuhan terhadap seorang anggota kepolisian tanpa alasan" Len menatap file itu "Bukankah itu kasus sebulan yang lalu? Kenapa ayah baru memerintahkan kita sekarang?"

"Dia baru berhasil menemukan persembunyian gadis itu, hm… aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua" Rin bertukar pandangan dengan Len, kemudian mereka berdua mengangguk "Tapi kami hanya akan memancing dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian"

Wanita itu mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka bertiga segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan misi mereka malam nanti.

~~~ To Be Continued ~~~

Nitsuki: "Aha~ akhirnya bisa update cerita ini juga"

Len: "Bukannya masih banyak fanficmu yang masih discontinued?"

Rin: "Iya, terus kok kami jadi psikopat kayak gini?"

Nitsuki: "Cerita ini udah lama ada tau~ jauh lebih lama dibandingin seluruh fanfic yang udah ku-update dan masih discontinued, terus Rin, cerita ini emang rada – rada gore"

Len: "Ukh!"

Rin: 'Ini mah bukan rada – rada gore lagi, tapi emang gore! Masa' gw jadi psikopat kayak gini'

Len: 'Rasanya mau ngelindas dia pake roadroller, kira – kira Rin mau ikutan gak ya?'

Nitsuki: "Jangan berfikir mau ngelindas Nitsuki pake roda rora atau road roller kalian, ntar Nitsuki tebas pake katana ini" (nunjukin pedang warna violet)

Rin: "Venom Sword!" (menunjuk katana itu dengan terkejut)

Len: "Sini pedangnya ntar kena 'lust' Venomania" (merinding sambil ngulurin tangan)

Gallerian: "Balikin pedang gw!"

Nitsuki: "Ini pedang Venomania-sama kok, week!" (ngejulurin lidah ke Gallerian) "Pokoknya aku gak mau balikin! Nggak mau! Oh ya, please review minna!" (lari)

Gallerian, Len + Rin: "Balikin oi!" (ngejar Nitsuki)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pemburu Sakura Semerah Darah

Luka mengambil sebuah topeng festival berwarna pink sakura dengan hiasan indah di sekeliling topeng tersebut, kemudian dia memakai topeng itu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Di dekat pintu keluar, Rin dan Len telah memakai topeng mereka dan menunggunya.

Kemudian mereka kembali menuju kegelapan malam, selama beberapa belas menit. Rin dan Len mendiskusikan cara memerangkap gadis itu. Kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah hotel mewah, setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka di sebuah gang kecil. Kedua anak kembar itu keluar, Len memandang Luka "Tunggulah di mobil, kami akan membawa dia kemari"

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian pemuda itu memasuki hotel itu. Terlihat Rin sedang berbicara dengan resepsion, setelah beberapa menit berlalu gadis itu kembali "Gumi, lantai 13 kamar no 1313" Len tersenyum kecil saat mendengar angka yang disebutkan kembarannya "Tiga kali angka sial" Rin tersenyum manis "Dan ini tanggal 13, empat kali angka sial"

Sementara itu di kamar 1313, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan gelisah. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, kilasan ingatan – ingatan akan kekasihnya yang telah dia bunuh mengalir dalam kepalanya.

Baru saja dia hendak memejamkan mata, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya "Room service" gadis itu menghela nafas dan membuka pintunya sambil berkata "Aku tidak memesan apa-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat pisau yang diacungkan ke lehernya.

Len tersenyum sambil menekan pisaunya "Tentu kau tidak memesan apapun" Rin menatapnya dengan dingin "Ikuti kami dengan tenang dan kau tidak akan terluka" Gumi segera menggelengkan kepalanya, jelas dia mengenal sepasang anak kembar yang berdiri di depannya.

Rin tersenyum sinis "Kalau begitu kami harus membawamu secara paksa" gadis itu segera menubruk Gumi dan mencekiknya "Sayang kau bukan mainanku" kemudian dia menghantam kepala gadis berambut hijau itu ke dinding hingga pingsan "Oyasuminasai, Gumi"

Len menghela nafas, kemudian dia menelpon Luka "Semua sudah selesai, Nee-san. Katakan dimana tempatnya"

"Gang di samping parkir mobil kita"

Kemudian mereka berdua segera membawa gadis itu ke gang gelap tempat Luka menunggu mereka, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai ke gang itu. Luka telah selesai menyiapkan alat miliknya, wanita itu segera mengikat gadis itu dengan cekatan dan mengikat mulutnya dengan kain.

Rin memberikan sebotol air dingin kepada Luka, air itu segera disiramkan ke wajah gadis itu. Gumi terbatuk dan menatap sekeliling dengan liar, kemudian matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat Luka berdiri di depannya "Mmmh! Mmph!"

Luka tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mengangkat dagu gadis itu "Tenanglah, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat _menyenangkan_" sesaat kemudian Luka melecut tubuh Gumi dengan cambuknya, gadis itu menyeringai kesakitan. Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum kejam.

Kemudian wanita itu mengambil sebuah gunting kuno, dengan cekatan dia menggunting jari – jari kaki dan tangan Gumi, lalu dia menghujamkan gunting itu ke perut gadis itu. Dia mengeluarkan organ – organ dalamnya dan dia gunting kecil – kecil, setelah itu dia hamburkan ke seluruh badan gadis itu, baru dia menghujam jantungnya berkali – kali.

Len dan Rin menghela nafas saat melihat wanita itu melakukannya dengan senyuman sadis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik 'Dasar psikopat sejati' kemudian kedua kembaran itu melihat kelopak sakura beterbangan, perlahan namun pasti kelopak – kelopak pink yang indah itu mulai berwarna merah karena terkena percikan darah.

Luka tersenyum puas saat melihat _hasil karya_-nya, kemudian dia menyimpan cambuk dan guntingnya sambil membayangkan reaksi masyarakat jika mengetahui hal ini 'Besok pagi akan ada berita yang sangat menarik'

Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang ke rumah mereka, tidak sabar menanti berita besok pagi.

Keesokan paginya mereka bertiga sarapan, kali ini Luka yang membaca koran. Sebuah judul raksasa tercetak di halaman pertama "Kematian Misterius Seorang Siswi SMU, Dendam Atau Korban Psikopat Berantai?"

Ketiganya tertawa keras, Rin menghapus air matanya "Dendam atau korban psikopat? Oh ho ho ho ho" Len tertawa sambil memegang perutnya "Ah ha ha ha ha apa mereka bodoh?" Luka menutup koran sambil menatap sinis koran itu "Mereka tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu pemilik 'itu' "

Ketiganya bertukar pandangan geli, Len memandang kalender "Untung hari ini hari sabtu, kira – kira nanti malam siapa yang akan bertugas?" Rin dan Luka mengangkat bahunya "Mungkin Meiko-nee atau ayah" Luka tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu "Atau mungkin Lemy, saudara kalian"

Keduanya mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa kecil dan berkata secara bersamaan "Kita lihat saja nanti Nee-san"

~~~ To Be Continued ~~~

Nitsuki: "Asik! Bisa update yang kedua! Kali ini korbannya pemilik vessel wrath! Karena belum muncul lagunya jadi nyangkut ke lagu 'Last Revolver' fufufu~"

Gumi: "Nitsuki-chan jahat! Kok Gumi dibunuh sama Luka-neesan sih?" (meluk Nitsuki dari belakang)

Nitsuki: "Aa! Gumi! Itu kan gara – gara jatah Rin udah habis! Kalo si Len tuh nanti~"

Gumi: "Kapan?"

Nitsuki: "Nanti~ Nitsuki masih gak tau, untuk 2 chapter berikutnya udah tersedia eksekutor masing - masing"

Gumi: "Gakupo-chan?"

Nitsuki: "apa?! Gakupo-chan?! Fufufu… hahahahahaha… ahahahahaha!"

Gumi: "Kok Nitsuki-chan ketawa?"

Luka: "Mungkin butuh RSJ"

Nitsuki: "Samurai suram gitu dipanggil pake surfiks_ –chan_?! Ahahahahaha"

Luka: "Lupakan dia, untuk readers review atau kalian yang akan mendapat giliran untuk menjadi korbanku di chapter tambahan nanti" (pasang muka psikopat)

Gumi: "Luka-neesan" (sweatdrop)

Nitsuki: "Gomen ne minna, please review…" (Dark laugh)


End file.
